


午夜深蓝

by hoshipro



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshipro/pseuds/hoshipro
Summary: 他睡觉时，我轻声说：“我爱你！”走在医院中庭：“我爱你。”端着托盘：“我爱你。”我记得在家的时候，他晚上睡觉都要牵我的手才睡得着。他习惯一整夜握着我的手睡觉，所以在医院里我也牵着他的手不放。——《切尔诺贝利的悲鸣》





	午夜深蓝

Intro.

月光从装着军用铁栏杆的窗口照射进来。今天的月亮很奇怪，像是一个女人，用银白的面纱遮住了她苍凉腐烂的脸。不过往往这时候，大家是不急着去睡的。三三两两的男人聚成小堆就借的月光打牌，忽明忽暗吵吵嚷嚷有时看不分明，就要抢起刚刚落地的牌，确认了花色一定要争个谁嬴谁输。没什么钱好赌，军营里也严厉禁止赌钱。老兵新兵混杂在一起，混熟了推推搡搡送个饭票而已。

男人们都有着长短不一的短发茬子，毛茸茸的立在脑袋上。气味都是很和谐的，干巴巴的皂角淡香，象征些什么艰苦朴素。有些人没顾得上洗澡，忙乱乱的冲了一把，身上就一种被水稀释的汗气。过了一会他们又苦痛的叫喊一阵——因为云层彻底的将月光掩着了。现在唯一还剩的就是大院儿里头来回旋转的巡逻手电灯光。查夜的上级远远的不知哪个宿舍的窗沿上用力敲了几声，叩叩的闷响，连带着他们这块儿也安静了下来，勉勉强强划拉地上的纸片罢了。

夫胜宽刚进来不久，也能感觉到似乎大家都让着他一些，玩了一把就不再参与，以防一会儿自已又不情不愿的赢得游戏。他年纪小，心思又讨巧。圆嘟嘟的脸蛋笑起来有两道弯弯的眼眸。毕竟是在战乱时期服起兵役来，没有人有空档给他剪头发，墨黑的刘海就软塌塌的待在额头上，在他给大家讲点俏皮话的时候，时常有人大笑着在他脑袋顶儿上呼噜一把。

他见大家都败了兴致想要休息，就在大铺子边上占了个地方舒服躺下了。身边的男人悄无声息的向边缘靠了靠，给他腾出更多空间。

“哥，”夫胜宽小声说道，“原来你还没睡着啊。”

李知勋半张细白的小脸就从一点幽暗光影下显现出来。他不怎么高，加之躺的久了蜷成一团，眼睑似是不耐一样薄薄的掀开，朝上雾蒙蒙的盯着他看，显出些光怪陆离的少年气来。他只不过比夫胜宽年长了两岁，军龄上却不过是同期。因此他未曾剪断的黑发也同样软塌塌的在额头上垂落，散出些军营里不曾见的果香甜味和麝香。

夫胜宽忍不住朝他的方向嗅了嗅。李知勋就抬起被压出红印的藕白生生的胳膊挡住眼睛，好像不好意思了一样，同他低低的讲这个秘密。“……香水。“

“从哪儿来的？“

“权上尉前几天送的。“李知勋的声音挺算轻快，夫胜宽也忍不住笑起来。不是什么高级牌子的香水，香味浓烈却不持久。战前出的款式液体浅绿带一点渐变色泽，混了七七八八数十种调味。他那时不怎么喜欢，但是军营里闻什么都好，香气渗进大脑刺激了快感中枢分泌多巴胺，让平素被统一配给的香皂麻木的他觉得无端的快乐起来。但李知勋不动声色的蜷缩起来，质量不怎么好的香水尾调变成了淡淡的酒精气味，不知是不是也是白天沾上的一点儿，让李知勋现在闻起来也只是像一团温柔冰凉的碘蒸气。

巡逻的卫兵好像是走的远了。夫胜宽分辨不出来，只是身边一排过去的男人又在悄悄的谈起天来，纪律上应当是安全的。隐私上也安全，没有人这时会听他们俩谈话的。夫胜宽往李知勋的方向挨了挨，问他。“哥，你又跟权上尉见面了？他还好吗？“

李知勋侧过身子面对他，轻轻笑起来。“好的呢——还有，是他非要来找我欸好吧。”

“你跟权上尉早就认识了？哥，你之前是做什么的？”

“认识啊，故事说起来好复杂的。我之前做了个医生，继承家里衣钵。”李知勋说。他跟夫胜宽都是照常服兵役，但是他一进来就被自动的安排进一间小小的医护室，得到一件宽大的软白褂子。军营里一开始还有人嘲笑他纤小，但李知勋能在他那间的弥漫的碘酒和消毒水气味的寒凉房间安安静静的待上一下午，来了人就吊着瞳孔一掀眼皮。过些时间竟也成了军营里风云的人物。有隔壁营的老油子来这打吊瓶想趁这时攥一纂他雪雕一样的苍白透明的细巧手腕，李知勋面无表情的，狠狠一针扎下去，偏生是准确无误的刺入静脉里去了——其实他手上劲儿大着呢。

他现在回答完夫胜宽的问题照样默不作声的点点头。薄薄眼皮下的眼瞳一转，又转到他们面前墙上贴的残破征兵海报上，因为不良好的黏性有些卷边了，像一片摇摇欲坠的黄叶。

夫胜宽顺着他的目光。“这年头还需要海报吗？“他嘲道，”到年龄都得拉进来当兵。前线上不需要那么多人就在这里头先操练着。鬼知道到现在真子弹还没能打响过一发，都是些军训用的空包弹，小孩子的玩意儿。”

“哪有那么多弹药补给，”李知勋叹了口气，“国家为了打仗不是什么招数都使过了吗。别担心了，战争结束以后一切都会好起来的。”

“也是，跟北边儿十几年前就干过一场，现在又打了三四年了。战争不知道什么时候才能结束啊。“夫胜宽漫不经心的应着，”不是之前还有流言说政府前几年一直在研发什么人型武器吗？——好像叫什么？兽化症？“

李知勋猛地抬起头望着他，话没说出来，瞳孔悄没声儿的紧缩住了。

1

战争的惨状是惊人的。

李知勋开始服役的第一天，这样对前来带领他的前辈说。那前辈听了以后不置可否的耸了耸肩。还是这话还有后半句他没说出口。

战争里的人性更是扭曲的。他想这样说，你们大多没听说过兽化症吧。

从北境的毫无预警的入侵到现在已有三年。大多满了20岁的年轻人都收到了的紧急征兵的信件，无法拒绝，收拾收拾就连夜参了军。紧接着，北境的核武器正式开始启用，为了避免国民不必要的恐慌，政府强压下了这一消息。如果不是那时候跟着父亲去北境行义诊，他多半也是蒙在鼓里的一员，对于国土安全的岌岌可危毫不知情——包括生活在南北边境受苦的人们，包括那兽化症。

兽化症哪是真的叫做兽化症，只是一种受了辐射的幼儿偶出现的基因变异罢了。年幼时会显出异常的眼眸颜色，成长时出现某一类动物的行为特征，伴着正常水平以上难以忍受的生长痛。20岁出头以后就会完全转变为某一种野兽——最后一个过程是父亲的猜想。只是许多这样病状的孩子过不了多久就在身体畸形的痛苦中死去了。当地叫那些孩子“兽孩”，叫这种病为“兽化症”。

生物医学上的奇迹。李知勋跟在父亲身后时总是这样想着。不是冷血，而是出于格外的好奇和学术性的求知欲。当父亲俯下身去，为那些孩子敲一敲酸痛的腿，在处方单上按他们不同的情况给他们开几剂布洛芬或是杜冷丁的时候，他满心里想的是实验室里玻璃容器里的动物器官，笼子里的小白鼠。他在那里见过太多这样小生命的轮回过程。那么这样的孩子不是也一样吗？他们不会再有正常的生活了。他想要维持住他们的生命，在一隅小小的病床上，输液管带进身体所需，然后，看看他们到底会变成什么。这些生物医学上的奇迹们。

可惜父亲还是不够重视他的提议。年纪轻轻果然还插不上什么嘴。他被送回南境内去做他那一点点微不足道的研究。住所是置办好了的，有地下防空洞一样的实验室，在国内的最安全的停火线内。李知勋再也没有收到过什么征兵信件，也许是他的档案已经被篡改了。为国捐躯的政治伎俩彻底将他遗忘，为学术献身吧，再不要将你自己的名字从人生中抹除。这似乎是他真正开始生命的意义。这是李知勋生活里无上的快乐，也是他难以望及出口的监牢。

然而权顺荣是那个时代的异类。北境的核武器项目不是在战争开端才刚刚开始研造。几乎要是10年前，权顺荣年纪还小，父母是做着跨境的生意。南北境差一条江而已，有些部分细窄的很，胆子大的小男孩一个猛子就扎到隔壁去玩，去奔跑。守关的士兵见他是个年纪小的崽种懒得管他，挥挥手叫他一边玩去。他就笑嘻嘻的潜在江水里朝他们吐泡泡。只有13岁左右的权顺荣被天光抛的亮晶晶的瘦削，四肢修长高挑的像一片南疆的竹叶，怎么看都是一个在外面野大的孩子。但他的眼眸是暗哑的深蓝色，像是午夜正中只有微弱星光的深蓝天幕，正吊在他狭长眼眶正中，像两颗璀璨的玻璃珠子。

那时候还没有什么兽化症的说法。父母经常捧着他的脸半是担忧半是宠溺的称赞他漂亮。深蓝的眼睛是诅咒也是馈赠。边疆的南军发现了夜幕下跨过边境的男女，问一下邻里，就知道“是那个有着蓝色眼睛的男孩的爸爸妈妈”。国家关系紧张的时候做起生意总要受到莫须有的非难，补几个繁复的手续，让那些负责的官员捞点油水也就混弄过去，还能好好生活。

但是权顺荣被带走了。

2

年轻人的伤痕总是好明显。分明是矫健又有力的骨肉，却怎么看都是一节细致的萌芽，白鲜催生下新翻的一批皮肉，因为生长会有泛白的痒意。李知勋蹲下身来剥开他的军装上衣的时候，鲜血淋漓的裂口像一只横亘的沉默眼睛一样打量他。他不去理会这种质问。  
战争里他独自一人隐藏在绝地的安全区，自己也逐渐要把世界遗忘。偶尔想要购置什么储备，米面什么的稍微要费些力气弄到，精密仪器只能等邻国跑军火线的投机商。他活得比谁都单纯，也比谁都握紧国家的四通命脉。他发了加密的信息去问，“我什么时候可以有一个活的兽化症患者？”

那边的回答总归是不知所云的。李知勋知道他们意思都是“抱歉”。

可看看吧，那只离群的年轻男人不正好从他窗沿底下滑过去吗。北境的狙击手跨过了红线，朝着那男人又射出一连串的子弹。男人翻身过去的身影像是一道白光，肩膀下沉上半身匍匐在地面上，后颈上隐隐约约显出三根小小的突出骨节，恰好就是野兽蓄势待发的拱起的脊梁。男人微微站直身体时，李知勋看见不知道谁的血将他的半边凶煞又绮丽的眉眼脸颊都深深的浸透了，蜿蜒着绕着他的眉骨，让他的深蓝的眼睛像是晚霞下的白沙漠里一汪幽暗的泉水，再蜿蜒下去滴落进他的衣领。

他终于不耐烦再等下去了，横空而出白光仿佛破裂的锦缎，厚重军靴踏破敌兵皮肉直接撕咬他的咽喉。安静午后一时全是骨骼的碎裂和气管的拉伤，听起来像一个破烂的风箱。男人于是多了四颗上下咬合的沾血犬齿，成为他新的勋章。李知勋就像站在上帝视角志在必得的看一部电影，从他的角度，能看见敌兵枪尖的匕首划破他的腹部，男人的表情怔愣了一小下，然后就站起身来，手掌按住了自己的伤口。

不碍事的。他站在那里自顾自的摇摇头。血源源不断的涌出来，在热辣的阳光里滚滚烫，越来越多，流到排水的凹槽里像一头湍急的小溪流。他真正倒下的时候右耳里圆圆的黑色无线耳机滚落了出来，李知勋走到他身边时能听见里面急切的呼唤和刺耳的模糊电流。侧躺的男人眼瞳动了动，手伸出来好像还想将那个小玩意握在手里。难不成还要在告诉他们一次“没事”？李知勋走过去用鞋跟踩碎，哗啦啦就是两块机械物件。

“现在，你是我的了。”他蹲下来剪开他浸湿的上衣查看他的伤口，用一句像是念电影里台词一样的语气说话。

男人好凶猛，可是他又好单纯，不设防。李知勋轻易的知道了他的名字，从他胸口挂着的银牌子的标签，一串编号还有一个英文单词“HOSHI”，猜想起来应该是什么组织代号。翻过来质地较软的银牌上被划上了几个歪歪扭扭的字，被一道一道的反复加深嵌进内里，就好像是它的主人想要竭尽全力的留住最后一丝自己存在的痕迹，像握住流沙一样握住一个无声的诡异命运。

权顺荣。

李知勋念他的名字。那些关于什么小白鼠小笼子的设想一下子都崩塌了。他的小白鼠从来都叫A1A2，B1B2，按照对照组整整齐齐的编号。可是这个男人，此刻正躺在他的沙发上安安静静的陷入沉睡的昏迷，他有一个名字。李知勋觉得自己没法假装不知道。权顺荣真的好不设防，他在睡眠中好乖，呼吸的频率轻柔又有规律，席卷的小小气流还要卷起他的眼睫，让他的泛着浅浅银灰的睫毛打着小小的转。李知勋没有一刻像现在这样觉得自己是个多事的人，但他用热毛巾擦干净权顺荣脸上干涸的血迹，擦出他的脸廓漂亮的峰峦和细腻的肌理。他不像是在战场上风吹雨打的人，皮肤上还有一层细细密密的汗毛，软软的银白近乎不可见，倒像个没成年的少年。唯有鼻梁下巴几道愈合或是还没愈合的血痕擦伤。李知勋想要把它们治好。

权顺荣醒来的时候差不多是傍晚了。他微微一动时牵拉到了腹部的伤口，忍不住小小的发出一声痛呼。朦胧间感到有人听见了他的动静立即凑上来查看他的情况。并不是熟悉的气味，有着兽种基因的年轻人敏锐的察觉到了不同，本能驱使他从横躺的沙发上一跃而起，将来人扑到在地，嘴吻微微张开威胁的贴住他的跳动的血管。可是这人好像反应比他更快，原来就牵在前者手里的一节绷带猛然收紧了，圆巧的膝盖直直抵住他的胸口。“放轻松，放轻松，”比他还纤小一圈的男人在他半包围的压制中狠狠仰着头吸了一口凉气，“天啊，别紧张，放轻松。”李知勋被压得地上头发都散乱了，他一边拉着多出一截的绷带想牵制住他，又小心翼翼的不想伤到他的裂口，更不想一下把自己的命都丢掉，只能率先服了个软，双手空空的举起来表示投降。权顺荣这才狐疑的松开他，李知勋有些别扭的抬起手想要摸摸他的后脑安慰他，也被他不着痕迹的躲开了。

他所见识过的变异幼儿两种基因总归难以融合，想方设法也无从得知他们基因变异的去向。权顺荣的血液样本如他的人一样在这时向他敞开，一只北极狼。就如他的基因一样，权顺荣这样看着他时深蓝的眼珠透露出按耐不住的阴郁好奇，他身体四肢都偏细，线条好像被作美的上帝仔细描绘过，显出坚硬和脆弱的微妙混合的气质。李知勋坚持的伸出手去拍了拍他毛茸茸的头顶，年轻人身体一下子僵直了，瑟瑟的像是不知道如何接受别人的善意。

李知勋别别扭扭抱住他的脑袋——他一向不太会安慰别人，在他耳边对他说着“别害怕，别害怕”，他的脊梁才逐渐软化下来，嘴角流出好轻一声呜咽。

3

一开始也是这样，被带走的时候他什么都不明白。权顺荣光光亮亮的在天野中成长，什么情绪都知道从脸上透明的显现出来。看见领他的军官也想凑上去套几句热乎话。

“先生，先生！”他脸上亲亲热热的笑着，想要揪住高大男人缀了金穗子的袖口。也许那军官也还算好心，勉强把他抱在怀里，轻轻摸他的脑袋。“小顺荣，怕打针吗？”

他怎能说害怕呢。小小男孩嫌恶的蹙起眉头但还是勇敢的点头。但是被采集样本并不是一切的终点。他跟在那些穿着白大褂的男人女人后面走过长长的一条走廊，里面的一排隔间的窗口都有小小的脑袋探出头来看他，眼睛全都是各异色彩的玻璃弹珠，瘦瘦小小的脸上布满了瘀伤。权顺荣无端的觉得害怕，他想像先前那样牵住哪一个大人的衣袖，但被他们使劲牵住了手腕。

“不要害怕，”他们说，“乖，进去，我们就想看看你的实力。”

什么实力。有大大透明玻璃墙的房间中央里有一只眼珠发绿的野狗，站直时几乎与权顺荣等高，支棱着肩胛骨毛皮骨骼嶙峋又黯淡。权顺荣家住的荒漠有时是能看见狼之类的猛兽的。母亲一往总告诫他天黑以后不要出门，不要孤身一人走的太远，狼要将他吃去的。他瑟瑟的发着抖仰起脸来看。玻璃外面的大人的声音就传进来。“对抗它，好吗？不会让你受伤的，我们不会让你死的。”

不会让我死的。

这话有一种奇异的安定能力，权顺荣微微的平静了一些。那只庞大的野狗围着他低吼，他就甚至想要伸出手来碰一碰它的脊背，和它脖颈上的闪光的项圈。电流声响亮的窜过，巨大的野狗浑身颤抖，仿佛是受了天降的刑法，腥臭泛黄的犬牙止不住的咧开，冒出一阵湿漉漉的皮毛味道的血腥气。权顺荣有些腿软，比他还要高一头的猛兽的利齿顺势就嵌进了他的肩头，狠狠的撕裂了一块皮肉。——监控里几乎看不清现场了，满身是血的孩子和动物纠缠在一起，就像一团肮脏地团成团的破布，过了一会儿就谁也不动了。医护人员进来检查， 野狗已经奇异的断气了，颈侧的牙齿印痕杂乱无张，从人类的齿痕的模样逐渐变得血肉模糊难以辨认，深可见骨。旁边的孩子身上也遍布淤青挫伤和血窟窿。一个小护士小心翼翼地摸了摸小孩冰冷的手。

“他死了吗？”

小护士茫然的摇摇头。孩子身上全是血气和野兽皮毛会有的湿漉漉的气息，她颤巍巍去摸他的脉搏。门外那个曾经陪伴的他的军官闭上了眼睛，额头磕在玻璃上。然而这阵沉默被喘气的咳嗽打断了，那个苍白的濒死的小孩，咳得大声极了。而那个小护士的手指底下，感受到了更加强有力的心跳。

那军官听见医疗队的骚乱掀开眼皮，对上那孩子深蓝的眼睛。原来颇为亲亲热热的天真神情不见了，取而代之是种阴沉和狂躁。像是政府今年新研发的杀戮机器，军官为自己难得的幽默这般腹诽。

4

“吃饭啦，会吗?” 李知勋这样问他。坐在餐桌边上的权顺荣就胡乱点点头，喉咙里呼噜一阵响。”又不是真的狼。“他这样抱怨着，拿起叉子把半个土豆塞进嘴里。

李知勋没理他，“没有肉给你这只小狼吃，凑合点吧。”

“我平时也吃不上肉。”权顺荣的脸颊里塞满了，嘟嘟囔囔说着。他看起来并不像个特遣部队里的士兵了——他身上勉勉强强套着李知勋的旧T恤，眼角尖尖嘴角尖尖，懒懒散散的耷拉着。

李知勋和权顺荣这样没什么意思的生活居然还算愉快。李知勋那点研究微不足道，战争生活里谁也难以自保，还不如享受当下。权顺荣倒也从善如流——李知勋不让他出去他也就不再过于反抗，过两天李知勋出门采购就看见军方新发布的名单。Hoshi这个名字后面明晃晃的跟着失踪二字。李知勋不确定他们是不是就这样随随便便放弃这样一例变异——放弃自然最好。他毫不忌讳的这样跟权顺荣说，后者倒也不以为意的点点头。

生活没意思，当然每天就是吃穿类小事。李知勋自己也好些日子没沾到荤腥油水，喂养小狼自然自己也提心吊胆。没想到小狼自已也不在意，粗粮细粮能有些许调味就是满足，咀嚼的时候眼睛眯起来脸颊鼓起来倒像是只仓鼠。除了饭量大的无敌，一下子干掉李知勋大部分的伙食补给，只好盘算今年谁也别想穿上新衣服。

“什么意思？”

“就是说，”李知勋跟他说，“你穿我的旧衣服。肯定小一点，但是你没有选择。“

初来乍到的小动物捧着脸颊思考了一会儿，竟然耳朵都渐渐烧红了。“这……这怎么好意思呢……我是男孩子。“

“什么意思？”这回李知勋问他。

“……而你是女孩子。”

权顺荣自然受到了李知勋颇为人性化的惩罚。除了今晚看着李知勋吃饭同时快活吃空气以外，更有罚抄句子：李知勋是这个世界上头脑最发达的猛男。从此只会傻乐的小狼也知道了什么是精神力上的人间疾苦。

“他们打你吗？”

“不打。”权顺荣摇摇头，“但是很痛。”

当然很痛。李知勋透过显微镜看见他逐步改变的细胞，标志了雪狼基因的更高-更快-更强，两种基因互不相容，各自都像一团病变的肿瘤，匍匐在他的内脏上，骨骸上，鼓涨着沉默着生长起来，又鼓涨着消失，留下一片抓不住的痛苦和瘢痕。不过他足以猜想这一步骤已经缓慢下来了，没在痛苦下休克而死亡的权顺荣已经是变异儿中的强者。可他偏偏又是天光敞亮的笑模样，撕碎敌人的喉管也是毫不留情，活的坦然又残忍。李知勋拍拍他的头安慰他。你做的真的很棒。

有一句没告诉他：我好羡慕你。

5

兽化症死了多少人？李知勋知道一些，权顺荣也知道一些。

无非是几个数字罢了。政府会这样说，北境的辐射杀害了我们的同胞。

李知勋说：我跟父亲的南北界两地行医的时时常看见病人的。我们俩穿着防辐射服，带着面罩，去辐射区看诊。那里的病人皮肤都已经溃烂了，从灰白的肌理上剥落下来，就像是老旧的方坯上脱落的墙皮。头发差不多掉光了，四肢肿胀起来像是高尔夫的握柄和棒球棍的杂交。这种恐慌才是最恐怖的。他们哭着问“辐射是什么？”

辐射看不见，摸不着，没有颜色，不发出声音。你半夜把屋子门关好了它也会进来，掀开被子你也不会找到它。这些人前一段日子说那些孩子只不过生了斑疹，不用看医生。之后也是这些人发现孩子们的皮肤皲裂剥落，挺不了多久就死了，包裹在防辐射的棺材里下了葬。还有成年人，李知勋看见他们把肝和肺的碎片从嘴里吐出来。

权顺荣说：我从小并不是怪胎。进了军营才发现自已这样的孩子也是少数。南境的小城还没有谁因为看不见的东西死掉了。妈妈在我小时候跟我说，我出生的那天，北边的天空有哑金的橙红的火花，炸开在深蓝的天幕上。她并不是没由来地不解，而是觉得浑身都热暖，好像真真好好被燎伤一样，把襁褓里的我抱紧了，亲了亲我的额头。她还说，要是我睁开眼睛的时候有一对橙红的瞳仁她也不会惊讶，不过最后是蓝色，所以她更是没有惊讶。

也许小的时候他也经历过许多温柔。妈妈把他抱在怀里时，嘴里总是哼着许多模糊不清的歌谣的。权顺荣现在还能想起一些，梦里醒来会发现自己也在轻轻的哼唱，声音柔软轻飘像蒸煮的温牛奶。温牛奶，偶尔在军营里也能喝到温牛奶。只要今天训练里你表现的好就行。数百饥饿小孩骨骼高耸，在沾满血迹的水泥地上被权顺荣统统咬翻。到最后他已经把别人的喉头含在了嘴里，工作人员就只是看着他，等着他动手。权顺荣从来不喜欢喝牛奶，但既然这是他营养所需，又是战胜所得，那么他就总归是轻轻合起牙关，喉部脆骨嘎布一声响动，因为营养不足而浓厚腥臭的鲜血就喷溅了一些在他的嘴里，他不以为意地啐在地上。

不过那天不一样。对面地小孩站起来几乎和他差不多高，四肢瘦弱。虽说看起来也是很久没有吃饱的模样，可是眼睛里面的光意外的凶狠。权顺荣按照自己惯常的手段，直接扑上去，按倒他，嘴吻探进他的颈窝。那小孩差不多要没劲了，但还是在使劲挣扎。权顺荣使得劲更大了些，深蓝眼瞳里燃起一阵凶光。

“你有毛病啊！你这怪胎！你离我孩子远点！”破口大骂随着一个落在他脑后的石子响了起来，女人歇斯底里喷着吐沫星子的痛苦叫骂让权顺荣慌了神。身子底下那孩子看准机会反咬上来。权顺荣一个偏头，显出黑熊基因的小孩顿时在他肩头开了一大个口子。权顺荣没动，就好像是完全断裂了痛觉神经，鲜血顺着肩膀淌下来浸湿了袖子，但他冒着汗的脸测了过去，好像是颇为留恋一般盯着女人紧张喘息哭泣的角落，两个卫兵紧紧的把她挡在身后。黑熊孩子扑上来还想来一口，权顺荣反身飞踢，一脚踢在他的胸口。那孩子重重地跌了出去，皮肤扬起一排爆皮的擦痕，浑身都狼狈的裹满了尘土。女人不知道什么时候挣脱了警卫，扑上去抱住了孩子，哭喊着用手背蹭他眉眼上的血痕和灰尘。

权顺荣一直在旁边看到女人被警卫带走。工作人员在旁边看着并不上前，似乎还等着权顺荣快些像从前那样结束战斗。但那16岁挺立修长的少年最终也没动一下。

那天晚上他没喝牛奶。听别人说过牛奶是助眠的，难怪他那天做了噩梦，醒来时发现自己嘴里不停的哼着那首歌谣，调子朦朦胧胧的。

6

“当时候你妈妈什么也没说？“李知勋问他。权顺荣缩在沙发上，眼神里有一点茫然。李知勋发现他的意志被军队的训练磨练的如同钢铁，但是那只是一道什么也挡不住的古代城墙。他的清澈和眼睛里一点泪水，都是李知勋能够看的清清楚楚的东西。他忘了，有些事情不是想怎么改变就能够怎么改变的。“她还在吗？”他换了个方法问，“想不想去看看她？”

电脑上叮的响起一声，李知勋瞥一眼，好像是政府广播的推送。权顺荣半张着嘴，思路被打断了，于是重新蹙起眉头来。旁边分析数据的仪器还在自主工作，房间一时间也沉默了下来。李知勋随手点开电脑上的弹窗。

”军方紧急通知：“似乎是属于哪一位将军的声音，语气紧迫，”编号S0526的特遣部队的HOSHI中士于一周前失踪，照片稍后会在网站上发布，请广大民众提供线索，军方会有重谢。“

权顺荣从沙发上直起身子来。李知勋继续播放下一段。

”特别提醒：HOSHI中士少年时居住于南北边境，体内受到铯-137的污染，一旦脱离军方的保护和治疗，无法控制的放射量相当于一个小型反应堆。HOSHI中士和广大居民的情况都已经十分危急，我再重申一遍……“

李知勋把喋喋不休的广播关闭了。权顺荣在他身后鼻音很重的发出一声疑惑的哼声。房间里陷入沉静。

“知勋，”权顺荣终于说，“我现在相当于一个小型反应堆吗？”

李知勋声音很大，“他们是科盲你也是科盲吗？你要是反应堆我现在还坐在这里吗？”他只觉得好像有什么东西把他的杏仁核电击了，叫他的愤怒源源不断地爆发出来。“你是我的实验收容对象！你是什么情况难道我不是知道得最清楚的吗？你现在说这种话难道是在怀疑我吗——”他的话音突然顿住了——权顺荣汗湿的温热的手心伸出来包裹住了他的手。

“嘘——嘘，我知道了，“他小声的说，另一只手绕过僵硬的小科学家的肩膀，把他揽在怀里。”我知道了，我知道了，我只是——只是担心你。“

李知勋依然僵直着，固执的不肯回头看他。权顺荣贴在他背后的身体散发着一点潮湿的热量。李知勋知道他没有危险，但那些看不见的放射性粒子，都已经深深的扎根在他的骨髓器官里，食用着他的细胞，吞噬着他的健康。他从来不敢认真去回想每一个被辐射杀死的病人，想起他们呕吐的内脏碎片和脱落的皮肤。但是权顺荣好像是健康的——好像。他贴上来的俊秀的脸就像是一张魔鬼的牌面。李知勋知道这才是最残酷的走向。

他会活着，可是他连拥有自己的身体的权力都会被剥夺。权顺荣的侧脸贴上他的时候他才发现自己满脸都是冰冷的泪痕，弄得权顺荣的脸颊也更加湿热。他姿势怪别扭的去帮怀里的人擦眼泪，语气轻快的哄他。”知勋，知勋，不要再哭了。我没事的，你不是都知道吗，我不想回军队，我不走。"

李知勋任凭自己沉进背后的人怀里，语气坚硬的古怪。“不会让你走的。”

7

照理来说他居住的这个地方时军方停火区，李知勋今早听到敲门本来还以为是送货的来了，打开一看竟然是一位身着军装，佩戴肩章的中年人。

李知勋心里一惊，但是脸上还是不动声色。“请问长官怎么称呼？”

那长官不吃李知勋这一套，脸上笑眯眯了。“敝姓朴。李博士，不用寒暄了。我是来替S0526找人的。严重性什么，你是搞这个的，你肯定最清楚。”

李知勋警惕的握着门把。“我听到广播了，但我不清楚这跟我有什么关系。”

“那也请我进门去坐坐吧。”朴长官笑着推半闭的房门。李知勋悄悄往客厅里环视一周，权顺荣好像还在实验室里睡觉。只要他能把这个老狐狸拖住了，问题应该不大。他冲来人礼貌的笑笑。“是我失礼了，请进。”

李知勋的客厅不算太大。他领进朴长官进门的时候估计他就已经把一切细节都尽收眼底了。“听说，”朴长官开口，“李博士你之前对辐射兽化感兴趣？”不知道他是什么渠道知道的。李知勋心想自己秘密通讯也许也不能再信任了。

“我父亲之前给政府的医疗队工作，我也曾在南北边境区给我父亲做过助手，亲眼见到了一些受影响的案例，对此感兴趣又怎样？我这算是知道了国家机密要被逮捕了吗？”

“倒也不是如此。”朴长官摇摇头，脸上浮现出好笑的表情，“你应该知道，大部分兽化症患者都会在年幼的时候体内排斥反应或者因为动物本能搏斗死亡，但是长成的患者是你还没有见过的吧。”他举起手截住李知勋刚想出口的反驳，“我就告诉你了吧。编队丢的就是这么一只快要长成的小动物。那是我们养出的最有潜力的年轻人，等他24岁生日的时候，他就会完全变异成为一匹有人类思维的雪狼，为我们国家保守疆土。”

“变成雪狼？”李知勋脸上微笑起来，“朴长官，我是学生理医学的——一个人完全变成动物……”

“……当然是可能的。”朴长官也微笑着，“都是有先例的。事情都在发生，一旦他走上这条路了，这就是他的终点。就算有人想要帮他，”他威胁一般的眯起眼睛，“都是没有用的——失礼了，李博士，介意我参观一下你的实验室吗。“

李知勋只希望自己的加快的心跳不要太过明显。他勉强按耐住心神，挂住脸上的笑容，“长官，我昨晚等着运算结果就睡在实验室里了，不太方便开放参观呢。”

“这有什么啊，李博士。搞科研就要不拘小节嘛。“

去你妈的不拘小节！李知勋简直气的牙痒痒。看来着老狐狸不亲自确认一下是不会离开的了。他慢腾腾的往实验室走，脑子盘算着权顺荣要是聪明的话就应该听见动静，自己躲起来了。要不然——如果趁他不注意给他后脑勺上来上一下。实验室打开就是仪器和实验台，干干净净一尘不染。桌上的计算机还在孜孜不倦的运算着，旁边就是给权顺荣准备的折叠床。

天啊。一瞥床上的人李知勋的下巴就差不多砸在了脚背上，他依稀还能感觉到朴长官也僵硬在了他的背后。从他们的角度看过去，能看见一堆随意散落在地上的柔软布料。床上的人酣睡着，光滑白皙的裸背正对着他们，腰线流畅纤瘦，有一种色欲的漂亮和力量。上面还散落着几个暧昧的红痕和抓痕，让这个场景更是蒸腾着散不尽的肉体馨香。李知勋连退几步，镇定的表情荡然无存，结结巴巴的刚蹦出来几个字，朴长官已经退出了门外，脸上也全是窘迫。“打扰李博士了，我并不是有意想要窥探李博士的个人生活的——”

得了。李知勋捏着鼻梁，等听得军靴的声音走远了，才再次打开实验室的门。那个方才侧躺在床上叫人血脉喷张的美背已经不见了，只有权顺荣盘腿坐着，笑嘻嘻的裹着被子。“知勋，怎么样，没露馅儿吧。”

“得意什么。”李知勋冲他翻了个白眼，；脸却忍不住红了，“怎么想到这个点子。”

“越是这种场景，别人越不会好意思细看。”权顺荣无辜的眨眨眼，李知勋发誓自己透过遮掩的被子的缝隙看到了他的紧实腰腹。

“那背上——背上的痕迹怎么弄的。”

“自己掐的呗。”权顺荣撇嘴笑笑，“还挺像那么回事儿的吧——你刚进来的时候是不是吓死了，嗯？害怕我被抓走？”

“我那是担心你没有这个智商，连躲起来也不知道。”

“知道——知道了啦。”权顺荣跟他撒桥，“知道我们知勋担心我。我这不是好好的嘛，诶呀。”

“没有担心你。”

“知道我们知勋担心我——”

“你才没有那么笨。”李知勋捏住他的脸颊打断他，“我相信你。”

8

权顺荣知道自己24岁的生日那天会发生什么。他亲眼见过。军队的玻璃房间对他们如同监房。长官是冷淡的狱卒，基因才是真正囚禁他们的凶害。那里面没有光——吸顶灯不像太阳，像是一轮无神的眼睛。隔壁和他相邻的房间隔着一道透明的墙，另一边也是一只野兽。权顺荣透过墙看见隔壁房间墙上挂着的时钟，着迷一样看着时间流逝。滴答滴答，滴答滴答。那个时钟不是无止尽的循环表盘，而且一个倒计时。

滴答滴答，滴答滴答。22岁，23岁，24岁。隔壁的钟比他走快三格。

他那天晚上是被玻璃碎裂的声音惊醒的。从他所在的角落的床铺抬起身子就能看到暴走了的“邻居”。尖牙从他的上鄂探出唇外，肌肉过分的膨胀。后肢缩短，脊背急剧的弯曲，因为过分难以承受的疼痛而横冲直撞。中间的那堵墙已经破裂，玻璃渣子炸的他满身都是血迹。几个冲进来试图控制局面的医疗人员也都受了伤，勉强扎进血管链接的仪器全都因为飙升的数值而刺耳的尖叫。

“不好了，患者疼痛负荷超过阈值，机能走向衰竭了！”

原来还一脸喜色的将军脸色此时变了又变。面前变异过程中的年轻人已经失去了力气，侧躺在地方奄奄一息。他的身体佝偻着，一半覆满了枯黄的皮毛，鼻骨突出，暗黄的眼睛阴沉沉的浑浊下去。仪器还在不知疲倦的发出尖叫，然后一切都安静了。  
那个年轻人的眼睛睁得大大的。瞳孔已经涣散了。

权顺荣从梦里惊醒。和玻璃的隔间不同，李知勋的实验室温暖平和，柔软的被子枕头像是云朵一样包裹着他。他吐出一口气，就感觉有什么东西蹭了蹭他的胸口。低下头就看见在他怀里睡得正香的李知勋。洁白的小脸因为平稳的睡眠而安静美好，细腻的睫毛悬掉下来，像是一张弓的影子。权顺荣怔怔地看了他一会儿，把他搂得更紧了一点。

9

“想要什么生日礼物？”

“不想要什么礼物。”权顺荣摇摇头。确实没什么想要的。别说24岁，24岁之前的生日也是空洞的一天，早已失去了他该有的意义。李知勋凝神看了他一会。

“真的什么都不想要吗？”李知勋看看实验室墙上的钟，还有5个小时到12点。

他们之间沉默了一下。李知勋坐在他们的折叠床边上，有一搭没一搭的晃着脚，低着头能看见权顺荣走到他面前的脚尖。那是他以前穿旧了又拿出来给他穿的拖鞋，权顺荣脚比他大，脚跟就在外面看起来很滑稽的趿拉着。

他抬起头来。“随便说一个什么意思一下也行。现在蛋糕不好弄到你也知道，买双拖鞋怎么样——”

“李知勋，我可能会死——或者变成狼。”

“——就买双拖鞋。”李知勋的声音盖过了他，“买一双拖鞋，等你过了生日你就可以穿了。到时候你反正还是你，又不会过了一天就穿不了——”他顿了一顿，眼睛里几乎是哀切的。“有这个可能的，可能性不小，你可以继续当人类，你可以的，你跟我住在一起，我们俩就一起住在这个房子里面……”他话还没说完，就对上了权顺荣深蓝色眼睛，好像一幅燃烧的夜幕，李知勋能在他的眼睛里看见自己。后者忍无可忍的捏住了他的下巴。

然后他吻了上来。

李知勋被按在床上的时候意志力还没完全跑光，勉强打起精神去应付权顺荣凶狠的吻。年轻的兽化症患者没什么接吻经验，唇瓣撞在一起就急不可耐的撬开他的牙关，粗鲁的吮吸他的舌根，两人的嘴唇几乎贴不住，口水都淅淅沥沥的滴到下巴上。他们两个人的亲热就好像是一场博弈，直到最后权顺荣把他翻过身来压住他的肩胛和腰背，强迫他翘起了臀部。

“不行——不行！”

很快他的尖叫就被权顺荣铺天盖地的吻再次淹没。掐在臀上的指尖也变得暴虐起来。李知勋的脑子里面早已是迷茫的一团浆糊，只知道呻吟着，扭动着，承受着权顺荣在他胸口，乳尖，腋下的手和潮湿的亲吻，呜咽按住自己裤子的腰带。权顺荣凑上去含住他的耳朵。

“没事的，知勋，没事的……”权顺荣在他耳边喘着气劝哄着，自己也扑哧笑了一下，似乎也为了突如其来的春情感到荒唐。他同他耳鬓厮磨一起跌进床铺，就低下去吻他每一层白腻腻的肌骨，顺着婉转的背部吻上臀尖，弄得李知勋不好意思的发出一声微弱的鼻音，然后更加投进权顺荣的怀里。

“你到底懂不懂啊，权顺荣。”他说话说的又喘又咬牙切齿，“你十几岁就进了军队别告诉我你其实经验丰富——”

权顺荣满不在意的轻笑了一声，“李博士，有避孕套和润滑吗？”

“没有！没有！都没有！”李知勋耳尖全都攒红了，“你以为我是你吗？我从来不搞这些……这些……”

“知道了知道了，”权顺荣笑得心满意足的在他耳边咂嘴，“那完蛋了，知勋，那你要忍一下了——”李知勋还没来得及问他到底在耍什么花招，权顺荣已经向下走，舌尖轻轻的抵住了他的会阴。

李知勋几乎是同时发出了一声尖叫，扑簌簌的颤抖起来。这是失控的开始。他掌握不住自己的身体，只能随着权顺荣的东西一耸一耸的前倾，膝盖在床单上磨得几乎要起火。他想要和权顺荣对抗，想要驯服他深深舔弄在身体的舌头，想要给自己更畅快的性交。但是权顺荣的手指在他的大腿上紧紧握住，把他的身体第一次完全彻底的，开诚公布的打开了。

好脏，好脏。他能感觉到唾液在他穴口附近滴下来，在大腿内侧粘了薄薄一层，和权顺荣一下一下舔进他时撑开他的手指。李知勋现在好像只会叫他的名字，要不然就是淫靡而杂乱的喘息。

“别玩了……别玩了，顺荣。”他试图扭过上半身抱他的脖子，手探下去能摸到男人硬挺的性器，脸上又收到一个深深的，响亮的亲吻。“进来吧，进来吧——权顺荣，我想要你——我爱你。”

他开始变了。

他们把床单弄得好脏，又干又硬全是凝固的精液。李知勋却罔若感觉不到穴道里没清理干净的东西，紧紧的把忍不住攥紧拳头开始低吼的他的脑袋搂在怀里，吻他额头上不停滚落出来的汗水。“没事，掐我，权顺荣，别掐自己……”他不停的低语着，想要掰开权顺荣嵌进自己手心的指甲，却遭到了他有意识的反抗。似乎他身上每一根骨头，每一个细胞都在破碎重组，李知勋几乎能听到他身体咯咯作响，扑簌簌带动着整个床都摇晃了起来，仿佛像是被榨汁机搅烂的肉糜。权顺荣的眼睛勉强还睁着，眼瞳里清脆的蓝色的光芒却暗淡了，好像两颗蒙了尘土的玻璃弹珠，漂亮的脸也因为尖锐的痛苦而扭曲了。

“没事的，没事的。”没有仪器。他赤裸的没有导管覆盖的身体上逐渐开始爆出灰白的毛发，细细密密覆盖了他的脊梁。他现在内脏怎么样，内循环怎么样李知勋一概都不知道，只是抱着他蜷缩颤抖的身体，一遍遍的吻他的脸，一遍遍的鼓励他安慰他。他的鼻吻湿润而火热，突出来成为类似狼的嘴吻，探进了李知勋的颈窝，后者毫不闪躲，扑上去狠狠压住权顺荣拱起的身体，一口咬住了他的肩膀。

“你他妈给我振作点权顺荣！他妈的——”他咬在血肉上的伤口洇出血来，唾液眼泪都一起流下来，渗进他的齿痕里。“说好要之后一直住在一起的，我不想跟一头狼住在一起，你他妈听见了吗？”

权顺荣的怒吼加剧了，但是和李知勋对抗的力量却减弱了。李知勋猜想也许他现在也不想咬断他的脖子了。他的皮肤表面覆盖的毛皮却又逐渐变得稀松，脱离下来又露出一些光洁的肌肤。他的眼睛也重新明亮起来一些，咬紧的牙关里挤出他的名字。  
“知勋……知勋。”他轻轻的在忍不住的吼叫里喘着气，“好痛……真的好痛啊……我好痛……”

“你想要麻醉吗？顺荣。”李知勋吻吻他。

“不要麻醉……不要麻醉……”权顺荣气若游丝的小声说，四肢在他身上缠紧了，“要知勋。”

“好，好，我一直在你身边呢。别害怕。”

权顺荣的眼睛半睁半闭，但是他变形的身体正在退回原来的样子。李知勋看不见短粗的毛茬了，能看见一粒一粒的冷汗渗出他的人类的皮肤。他的脸也重新变得清逸，眼眸愣生生，一望无敌的好像有海浪阵阵的淹没，变成了普通的棕色瞳仁。

“你成功了，”李知勋呢喃着，“你成功了。”

“知勋。”权顺荣喘着粗气睁开他漂亮的棕色眼睛，“我想好了——我生日想要一块表，就最普通的，能看时间的那种表。”

End.

“权上尉，“头发灰白的老人站在他面前严肃的看着他，”战争已经结束了。上面批准了你提前退役的请求，还有关于辐射实验项目的补偿金也已经打进你的账户了，你想什么时候离开军队都可以。“

权顺荣26岁，当初俊秀却被病痛折磨的眉眼已经变得英俊而开阔。他棕色的眼睛细细的眯起来，温柔的笑着，接过老司令递给他的退役证明。他的手在两年来接连不断的鏖战里变得粗糙，但是左腕上的银色手表却依然保护的很好，没有锈迹，也没有划痕。

”你还有什么要求吗，权上尉。“老人这时脸上也忍不住为这个年轻人泛出笑意。年轻人经历了他的24岁以后失去了狼的能力，可他的骨子里刻满了狼一样的野性，凌厉和柔情的忠贞，这让他成为了最好的战士，也成为了最好的爱人。

“我要医疗队的李医生。”他把军帽摘下来，脸上现出调皮的笑，冲着会意的老司令点了点头，“还要一套给他的婚房。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 权顺荣在练习生时跟李知勋第一次见面的时候以为他是女孩。（我听说的，好像没亲眼见过视频或者石锤，如果错了不好意思）  
2 牛奶可以解重金属中毒。  
3 主要灵感来源于《切尔诺贝利的悲鸣》，希望能写出绝境中的爱情


End file.
